It's a Date!
by i'mxaxreader
Summary: It's Bella and Edward's first official date. How would Bella react from all the girls swooning over the love of her life? Would she be able to control her temper or ruin her perfect little moment with him?
1. A Date Proposition

**Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. :))**

_Author's note: Hey everybody. This is my first Fanfic. I don't know if my work's any good, so please. I desperately need your reviews for my story. _

**

* * *

**

**_A Date Proposition_**

It was a typical day at Forks. A bit cloudy and not one ray of the blinding light I've been missing for a while now, can be seen. I have been in bed for approximately an hour and a half, staring the now-colored gray clouds outside. If I can vaguely remember, my summers here in Forks don't really feel like summer at all. Every freaking day that passes is like any ordinary day in my life. Well, it has been extraordinary for the past couple of months now because I'm with the most gorgeous Adonis-like vampire in the world, and I can never be more than happy than I am right now.

Speaking of my vampire boyfriend, I was expecting him to be on my side when I woke up this morning. I rolled onto my side and found out that he was nowhere in sight. Like any other mornings before, he would either be on my bedside to watch me closely as I sleep or be in the rocking chair sitting like some Greek god on his throne,--though rocking chair can never be considered a throne in whatever angle you look at it–instead, I saw one of my Post-Its stuck on the wooden bedpost with his elegant calligraphy written on it. I could never stop comparing how my messy handwriting can never be on par with his. My mind started to wander as I imagined staring into his butterscotch-colored eyes, marveling the softer curve of his full lips, the hard square of his jaw and the sharp angle of his cheekbones, touching his marble chiseled chest, intertwining my fingers with his cold ones. I could spend my entire life looking at him and loving every bit of his perfection. Ah! I could never find anyone I would want to spend my life with other than him.

I shook my head to bring back myself into reality and started to read whatever he had written on the Post-It:

_I was hoping you wouldn't wake up while I'm not around but incase you do, I just went hunting with my brothers. I won't be too long, love. Please rest and I'll be on your side when you wake up again. I love you._

_- Edward_

I took this chance to clean myself before he comes back. I grabbed my toiletries and began to run downstairs straight into the showers. I turned one of its knobs and hot water came out. It felt incredibly soothing to my fragile human body. I started to wash my hair with my favorite shampoo-strawberry scent. It was only after 10 minutes when I finished bathing myself. I hurriedly put on my sweatpants and a simple white tee thinking that Edward would be on my room already, waiting for me.

I went out of the showers and ran upstairs as fast as my feet can handle. I have been utterly lucky that I only tripped myself twice and not land on my butt or my face before I actually reached the door of my room. I immediately opened it and caught sight of the most perfect creature of my own, personal universe sitting on the bed. He patted the space beside him, motioning me to come over and sit down too. I smiled before I closed the door behind me.

This is my heaven. My own happy place. Anywhere here on Earth is perfect when I'm with him.

As I sat down next to Edward, he hugged me close to his chest and kissed my hair. He started to trail down kisses on my face until he reached my lips. He kissed me softly, his glass-smooth lips barely touching mine. Unexpectedly, my blood boiled, for the nth time, and I feel myself wanting him more than I should. His kiss sent tingling sensations on my body making me shiver involuntarily. I started to grab his shirt, pushing myself closer to him and kissing him more urgently than before. Just then, he started to pull himself, a clear indication that we once again crossed our boundaries.

"Ah, Bella," Edward murmured.

"Hmph! Why do you always have to be in full control of yourself?" I pouted at him petulantly. It was childish of me to behave in such manner, but I can't help it, especially when he had to pull away when I am desperately pushing myself into him.

He chuckled silently, too amused by my reactions.

"You know why, love. It's dangerous. _I'm_ dangerous. I can't think of any reason why you would want to be with a wretched creature like me. I'm a lot worse than any of your nightmares," he said, sadness coloring his voice.

"And you know why I can't stay away. I love you Edward. You are my life. My own personal angel. I want to be with _you_, and no one else. Period."

He hugged me close to his chest and murmured, "You don't how grateful I am for a girl so perfect like you to love such a shameful creature like me. Truly, your fate must be twisted in some sort of way."

He chuckled once again. Hearing his sweet velvety voice is really something, a symphony that I longed to hear every second of my life. It was quite amazing how it makes my insides melt. Like my bones turning spongy in texture.

I grimaced at the word perfect. It just doesn't seem right to connect the word "perfect" with "Bella".

"Oh yes. Some perfect girl I am. You know, with my absurd lack of balance I could nearly die just going down the stairs or merely by walking. I'm a walking disaster. You, of all the people, would know that," I said, disappointed with my own clumsiness.

I could feel him wince when I mentioned the word "die".

"You are perfect in every way. Believe me, love. I've seen your face a thousand of times inside the minds of human boys in and out of school. I've seen how they wanted to take my place as your boyfriend. I've seen their vile fantasies of you. They're very disturbing, really. If you didn't have that strong hold on me, I swear I've killed almost half of the boys in town," Edward said with a smirk.

It was really ridiculous how any boys would want the fragile human Bella. I'm absolutely ordinary. My obvious lack of balance and coordination makes me extraordinary in some way that I can already consider myself disable, but anything other than that just makes me plain and boring.

Oh, great. Now he stares at me like I'm the prize rather than the outrageously lucky winner.

"Er, what?" I asked. I can feel my cheeks darkened with a blush of red as his stares deepened, like he could see through my soul.

He chuckled, again. I could only hear the loud thud of my heart as I locked gazes with him. How he finds it amusing when my body betrays me with my ridiculously weird reactions is really beyond my understanding.

"You are so beautiful when you blush," he said. Before I could even disagree with his statement, he spoke again.

"You know, it's a really perfect time to go out. We could visit book shops, watch movies, or just walk around town. I would watch while you eat dinner, if you don't mind, or we could do anything else you feel like doing. Like an official first date."

What? Is he really asking me for a date? I could feel my heart fluttering with just the idea, like it would somehow find a way to escape my ribcage. I was ecstatic. Overjoyed. My body flooding with a sense of exultation. I only realized he was waiting for an answer when he touched me lightly with his cold, icy fingers.

"Bella! Are you okay? Is there something wrong?" he asked with full concern.

I could only shake my head to give him an answer, fearing that my voice would break and my bodily reactions would soon give me away.

"Are you ready to go out? We could make it a jeans-and-shirt kind of date if you want. Or would you rather stay here with me? Anything you choose is fine for me, love. Just tell me what you want."

I could still feel the happiness running through my veins. I would really be having my first real date with Edward. I'm never the girl who goes out frequently, everyone knows that. I'd rather shove my face into books than spend my time going to insignificant places and spend every penny I have. But this is a much different story. I'll be going out officially with him; my angel, my love, my Edward.

* * *

_So there! The end of the first chapter. Remember, read and review! I need to know if I should continue this story. Your opinions really matter. Thanks. :))_


	2. My Beating Heart to Yours

_Author's note: I decided to write a chapter before the actual date that Edward had planned for Bella. Please read and review. I still need your opinions on this, be it a flame or a compliment._

_And of course I still do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. :)_

* * *

_**My Beating Heart to Yours**_

I still do not have the faintest idea on where Edward is taking me. My mind could only come up with ultimately two reasons why I cannot persuade him to give me any clue on where our first official date would be; first, he knows how I can get so sulky and childish over his idea of surprises and second, it seems like he enjoys too much of my misery. Why, oh why do I have to look so adorable to him when I'm acting so childish and immature? Ugh. I cannot rack my brains to find rational answers with these mind-boggling questions.

I have to remind myself over and over again to stay calm and still, almost similarly to reciting a mantra in my head. The idea of first dates hasn't really interested me, for never in a million years did I imagine myself dating such a gorgeous creature like Edward. From the corner of my eye, I could see him glancing at my direction from time to time; probably checking if everything already registered on my mind. Still, I couldn't deny how euphoric I am with this idea. I could almost feel the goofy smile that would escape my lips if I won't hold it close enough.

"What are you thinking?" he finally asked.

I would never stop feeling grateful for whatever glitch affected my brain for I was the only one whose mind he cannot read. I _almost_ considered it my near escape from embarrassment, which I obviously needed everyday that I'm with him. I had to dig through my innermost thoughts and come up with an answer, fast. I would rather not tell him all the glory details of what's rummaging through my head right now.

"Just some things," I said too quickly; so quickly I was sure he didn't believe me.

I could see through his expression how my lack of coherent answer worried him. I know for myself that he wasn't contented with my response but instead of throwing another question at me, which was so usual of him, he kept silent.

I looked at him, trying to decipher the emotions he deliberately hides from me. Time had not made me immune to marvel the perfection of his face, to adore every angle of it. His beauty distracted me most of the time. I looked down to see our hands intertwined with each other. His cold, long fingers against my frail human ones. Our hands fitted just right. _I was born to be destined with him._ I couldn't deny the nagging voice at the back of my head. It felt so true, so right to finally admit this to myself. My own little world wasn't successful enough to keep me preoccupied for, a snap second, I felt his heavy gaze upon me, like I would melt into a puddle anytime soon with the intensity radiating from his inhuman body. He was inspecting the carved expression left on my face. I probably looked stupid to him, what with my weirdness and all, but something in his eyes told me how dead wrong I am. There were some emotions trying to break out within him. Fear, pain, irritation… worry? I don't know. I just couldn't figure it out.

It was just then that I realized Edward had stopped the Volvo to park on one side of the street. Not even one establishment or store is in sight so I had to ask him, "Are we there yet?"

I was only expecting a simple 'yes' or 'no' for my question, but instead, he responded it with another question. Another _pile _of questions. "Do you want to go home? I can take you back now if you wish. Are you feeling alright, love? Is there something you need? You have been so quiet I th-" Obviously, he avoided the question like it didn't made past through his ears. I placed my finger on his glass-smooth lips to silence him. He kept rambling about different things at the same time and I had to stop him before it could drive us both crazy.

Even without Edward's mind-reading ability, I have a fair idea of what he was just about to say before I stopped him.

"…_I thought you were hesitating to see us together in public."_

Really, what an absurd thing to think of! I would never ever feel ashamed being seen with such a beautiful creature in public.

"It seems that I owe you an explanation for my unusual behavior today," I said shyly.

I took a quick glimpse at the magnificent creature on my side and saw him nod once. A small smile crept on his face. I tried my hardest to compose myself, to be able to explain my side very clearly as I can.

I shifted my body slightly, just enough that I could face him. "Nothing's wrong, Edward. I'm just… a bit nervous. And overjoyed, I guess. I never knew my fragile heart is capable of holding this much happiness and love for you. I'm sort of new to these first date things, you know. I haven't had any real experience when it comes to these kinds of matter. I just want this date to be perfect for both of us. The least thing I could _try_ to do is to not stumble on my face and embarrass us infront of a whole crowd of people. Or, if I could will it, control my incredibly humongous bad luck, seeing as it endangers my life on its every turn." A nervous chuckle took an escape from my lips, my voice breaking out at the last tone.

"I… really don't want to ruin this special moment with you," I continued.

I didn't notice I was crying until Edward brushed his icy hand on my warm cheeks to wipe off the liquid trickling down my face.

"Please, don't cry," Edward murmured.

_Take a grip on yourself_, I thought.

Crying is the second most thing I shouldn't do on a first date—apart from stumbling on my face, which obviously tops my list—yet here I am, sobbing and weeping for the most mundane reasons. I tried so hard to regain my composure, to grasp whatever ounce of dignity left here in my body. I had to look down to save myself from all this embarrassment I've put myself into.

He lifted my chin with his cold finger so that my eyes would meet his. For one second, I could feel the depth of his golden butterscotch eyes, the deepness of his gaze that makes me want to drown into them.

"You know I would never let you hurt yourself. Not in our special date, and certainly not ever. You've managed to resurface every human emotion in me that no one, not even I, could comprehend. You made me experience the sentiments that I thought I never had. My dead, unbeating heart will forever be yours and nothing in this world could ever change that. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. So please stop worrying, love. Everything will be fine," he said with full sincerity in his voice. The genuineness of his words made me want to cry my eyes out, to share with him every fiber of emotion I have kept locked here inside my delicate body. But I restricted myself from doing so. I would do nothing to wreck this beautiful moment with my one, true love.

I exerted a lot of effort to hold myself together. There was something I needed to say. The most important thing.

I reached out to him to touch his cheek. I refused to let myself be sidetracked by the charge that zinged in my fingertips upon our contact. I finally managed to have the courage to stare into his loving eyes.

"I love you, Edward."

He smiled my favorite crooked smile, one that could definitely make my heart stutter in beat, as his response.

"As I love you," he told me.

He took my face between his hands and leaned his face towards mine. He kissed me ever so softly and then abruptly pulled himself back. I could almost feel the Herculean effort behind his outrageously bestial self-control.

He tidied himself into the driver's seat and said, "I think we should get going now. We don't want to be late for our plans today, do we?" he asked, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Seeing him lightheaded again erased all traces of nervousness in me. I could only feel overjoyed for whatever he planned for our date. _Nothing could ever go wrong when I'm with Edward, _one thought I would have to hold on for the rest of the day.

* * *

_I hope I made this chapter a little better than the first. Don't forget to review. :)_


	3. A Clash of the Ladies

_Author's note: I felt like I made you guys wait for the 3rd chapter of this fanfic, and for that, I truly am sorry. School just started again and I was quite busy doing homeworks and stuff. :l Anyway, I now present you this chapter and I really hope you'll like it. :)_

_I would also hope you'll read my first one shot story entitled "Superhuman". Please read and give me your views about it. Thanks!_

_Of course, I still do not own Twilight._

* * *

**_A Clash of the Ladies_**

Without the presence of the mighty sun and its scorching rays, I could only guess it was about lunchtime when Edward halted the silver Volvo just a few inches in front a fancy looking restaurant. My stomach growled as loudly as it can, only a clear signal that I was hungry. Edward chuckled upon hearing the grumbling sound that radiated from my abdomen. I could feel my body betraying me as the heat flooded through my cheeks, giving them a soft, deep tint of red. I could only remember having a granola bar and a glass of milk for breakfast today. The nervousness that crept on me by his idea of a "first date" made my digestive system a bit unwilling to cooperate, much to my dismay.

The first of Edward's plans took me by surprise. Is he really taking me here? I mean, what is he supposed to do while I devour my ordered food? Watch me and marvel at how clumsy I could get just by eating pasta, or by sipping my Coke? It would somehow be a bit less awkward if we could dine together, just like normal humans do on a first date. I felt so horrified with myself that this idea, as stupid as it seems, even popped into my head. I wouldn't make Edward do something he isn't very fond of doing, like eating human food to put up as a part of their charade.

His velvety voice broke me off of my transient reverie. "Looks like it's lunchtime for the human," he said, giving me the crooked smile I had always loved. I could only nod in agreement, knowing well that I was dazzled _again_ by his presence.

In a matter of a second, I heard the door close quietly, and almost simultaneously he was outside my door, opening it for me. He took one of my hands and entwined it with his. I was still overwhelmed by the jolt that flowed in my veins upon our contact. I was suddenly taken aback when I realized the name of the restaurant as we now stand in front it: La Bella Italia.

I looked at him, at the glorious creature at my side, and was instantly mesmerized by his golden eyes as he watched me intently. "I wanted so much to make things right, starting from the very place where you had bravely accepted me for what I truly am," His voice was alluring, genuineness coloring his tone. His words, every bit of it, sent my pulse hammering through my veins. I was fairly sure he could hear the loud thudding of my heart, but I don't care anymore. I wanted to let him know how he makes me so happy. I know how my thoughts are guarded from him, but my body reactions always give me away.

"Shall we go inside now?" he asked. I answered him with a nod and a smile.

He walked to the door of the restaurant and held it open for me. I walked past him and he followed close to my side, our hands barely touching each other. I couldn't quite figure out if there has been any change to this place since the first time I came here; a proof of my weak, human memory. The restaurant was crowded, not unlike before. I roamed my eyes to absorb this setting, wanting desperately to recognize every corner. Something else caught my eye; Girls, ladies, and women alike stared at the inhuman beauty beside me.

I was distracted when he suddenly spoke, "I'm Edward Cullen. I've booked a table for two yesterday," I was astounded as he talked to the female hostess. So, he already had this date planned a day ago. Hmmm.

I could see the look in her eyes as she assessed the love of my life. I couldn't blame her though. No human being in this world could be on par with his perfection. _And this Greek god had chosen me over all the other girls swooning before him, _I thought. I felt a little smug, a smile tugging at the corner of my lips. I saw her took a quick glimpse at me, and then away, satisfied by my being average. She looked down; just in time that Edward linked his cold, smooth hand with mine. I saw her frown as the idea slowly registered on her mind. Unintentionally, I chuckled softly, amused by this hostess's behavior. Edward glanced at my direction, like a knee-jerk reflex, probably discerning what has gotten into me. I zipped my lips as I realized what I was doing. The hostess put on a poker face as she led us to a table just about right for two. Pairs of eyes still followed us, still followed _him,_ until we finally reached our reserved place.

"Your server will be right out," She walked away. I could still see her poker face engraved on the face.

"So..." he trailed off, as soon as the hostess was nowhere in sight.

"Hmm?"

"What was so funny back there, love?" Edward asked. I know how he cannot have any access on my thoughts and as much as I was grateful for it, he was infuriated.

_Oh. _There really is no reason to not tell him what amused me earlier, and so I did. "The hostess's reaction when she saw you holding my hand was the cause. The look in her face was just… utterly priceless," I smiled, remembering how her appearance shifted from one emotion to another.

I saw him ponder at my statement for a moment. After ten incredibly long seconds, a small smile crept upon his face. He was probably entertained by my amusement.

And then our server arrived, her face expectant. _Wait. _I was feeling hopeful that the hostess already dished her about the bad news, which I was fairly sure she did, but it seems like this girl wanted to see it with her own eyes before she could believe any of what she was told.

_I'll show her the very thing she wants to see. _As she came closer, I leaned my face towards Edward and kissed him lightly, my warm lips touching his. I could tell how my abrupt movement surprised him, as it surprised even myself. I realized how my childish behavior took over me, casting me into a deep shadow of an emotion I never felt so strongly before. As I leaned back, I saw from the corner of my eye how my little plan affected the once hopeful server. I glanced at her direction and smiled my most attempted mocking smile, one that I had never thought I could do until now. She came forward, astonished, with what her eyes had witnessed, as she held the menu with both of her hands.

"Hello. I am Melinda, and I'll be your server for today. Would you like to order now?" I could sense how she tried to steady her voice as she asked us. Her tone was forcefully cheerful, an extreme opposite to the expression that she beholds.

There were over a hundred scrumptious, mouth-watering delicacies listed on the menu, but I had no second-doubts with my personal choice. "I'll have the mushroom ravioli, please."

She started jotting down my order and shifted slightly to face my date, my one true love. "My _boyfriend _won't be eating anything today, so please do not even bother asking him," I said, interrupting her before she could ask Edward. I could hear him chuckle as Melinda stormed off, obviously offended by my rudeness. I turned to him and gave him a rueful smile. I suddenly regretted my harsh actions towards the helpless little server. Oh well. I guess it was better off this way rather than letting her drown into a whirlpool of fantasies and delusions.

"You are enjoying yourself, aren't you? Playing this 'possessive human girlfriend' and all that," he said, grinning.

"And you are much too amused by my absurd behavior today, are you not?" I retorted.

"That _is_ an understatement. I am more than amused, you know."

A loud, ringing laughter escaped from his lips and I instantly felt myself laughing with him. Everything about Edward is perfection, too flawless to be real. I wonder how many girls have had their chance to profess their undying love to him. Hmmm. I made a mental note to ask him that later. Without any forewarning, I saw his body tensed up. His hands were still, not moving for even a centimeter from where they were placed. He became as immobile as a stone.

I had the urge to touch him, to know what was happening. I slowly reached up to caress his cheek and asked, "What's wrong?"

I felt the features of his face soften as my warm, frail hand brushed his usually icy cheek. "This is nothing, love. I've been trying to tune out every single mind inside this place, but some of them were too disturbing, I can't even bear hearing them," he whispered.

I roamed my eyes around the restaurant, trying my luck into figuring out which of these people had made Edward uncomfortable with their thoughts. I wasn't looking much farther when I spotted three ladies, sitting diagonally from our reserved table. They looked much older than me, but I'm guessing our ages weren't too far off. Of these three, two are strawberry blondes and the remaining, a brunette. They were dressed in spaghetti straps and tank tops, paired with the mini skirts that showed their long legs in stockings. They looked… too liberating, to say at the least, for their own good. They were evaluating me as well, observing me from head to toe. I suddenly felt conscious of myself, knowing that they won't find anything interesting in me. I heard the brunette stifled a giggle as one of the strawberry blond girls whispered something into her ear. The other blond girl stared viciously at Edward, desperately trying to flirt with her eyes.

That does it! How many times do I have to make it clear that he is already taken? I was infuriated, every bit of patience drained out of my body. Anger. Fury. Rage. Exasperation. All dimmed my eyes, giving them an unusual blackness. I was about to stand up from my seat when a pair of cool hands grasped my shoulders. I gazed at the person holding me, restricting me from something that could possibly hurt myself; it was Edward.

"Stop, love." he said, his eyes full of pleading. The smoothness of his voice calmed my trembling nerves. He finally released his tight hold on my shoulders and reached for my hand. He took it with both of his as he spoke, "Let's just leave, okay?"

_No._ This date means a lot to me and I do not want it to end this way.

As if he could read my mind, he kissed my forehead and whispered, "Don't worry. This date still has a long way to go."

He stood me up and held me close to his side as we both left the restaurant.

* * *

_I need your reviews to assess myself. You know, to know whether I did good on this part or if I should try harder next time. Please. Your opinions do matter to me. :)_


	4. A Couple's Effort

_Author's note: I feel like it took too long for me to update again. UGH. still school stuff. :l Anyway, here is the 4th chapter. Please continue reading and reviewing. :)_

_For the nth time, I still don't own Twilight. You know who does._

* * *

**_A Couple's Effort_**

I shot an inane glance out the window, my eyes showing no hint of emotion. The forest along both sides of the road came into a blur as Edward drove past them, gracefully maneuvering the silver Volvo in over a hundred miles an hour. His 'normal driving pace' usually scares the hell out of me but surprisingly, it didn't today and I know exactly why. I couldn't feel anything but disgust for me and my emotional weakness; couldn't see anything but the unusual blackness of my irises that reflected in the window; couldn't hear anything but the deafening silence drifting between us. I'm a total mess. I wanted so much to look at Edward, to see the love dancing in his eyes, but the guilt nagging at the back of my head told me to refrain myself. I continued looking at the road, staring nowhere in particular.

The little time that I was awfully silent helped me to calm down. My heart gradually returned to its normal rate, the thudding of my pulse quieted, and my breathing was not as ragged as before. I looked intently at my image in the window and saw the once dimmed irises replaced with a deep hue of chocolate brown. I was about to apologize when he finally spoke, "Please don't think I'm angry at you or that I detest you for ruining our plans today, love," He peered at my direction and smiled. "For none of that will ever happen."

I still couldn't believe this gorgeous creature smirking before me. The way he dealt with so many things at once, the distressing thoughts around him, the smell of human blood, mixed with the tempting scent of mine, wafting inside the four corners of the restaurant and my incredulous performance back there, was astonishingly admirable. There really is nothing he can't do _perfectly._

I tried to smile convincingly for his sake. It would hurt me more to see him in pain. There was no sadness in his eyes but worry resurfaced on his lovely features. Apparently, I failed again. Never once did I succeed in diverging him from the truth. He could always see through my pretenses. I had to speak up and console him. "I'm okay, Edward. Don't worry... I know you don't want me to think that you're angry, but please let me apologize. This is the only way that I could regain myself and my dignity from what had happened earlier," I took a deep breath and murmured. "I'm really very sorry."

"Would it help if I tell you you're forgiven?" he asked playfully. I couldn't help but smile at his response. I nodded in agreement.

"Well then. You are forgiven, my love."

I grinned a little wider than usual, surprised by the sudden shift of emotions that came through me. The warmth in his voice melted the outrage that I felt for myself and replaced it with absolute bliss. My heart contains nothing but adoration for this glorious being.

He removed one of his hands from the grip of the steering wheel and reached out to hold mine. It would never cease to amaze me how that simple contact brought tingling sensations on every part of my body. He carefully entwined them together, the tenderness of my hand against the coolness of his. Delicate and Impenetrable. Hot and Cold. Clumsy and Well-Coordinated. Human and Bestial. We are extreme opposites that share the same attachment for each other. I felt euphoric with my sudden realization.

"A few more minutes and we will arrive at our next destination." he said. I could see the happiness gleaming in his topaz eyes.

"Where exactly are we heading now?"

"It's another surprise." Oh, great. Just great. Hasn't he realized yet how 'Bella' and 'surprises' always equate with disaster?

I stared at him wide-eyed, my lips slightly parted in horror. Before I could even utter a word, he turned towards my direction and smiled his breathtakingly crooked smile. All my gathered efforts to compose a coherent response flew off the window in a snap. Curse him and his dazzling powers! With a loud huff, I turned my already divided attention outside, concentrating on the obscure appearance of the huge trees as we move past them. I could hear him chuckle at my exasperation. It was only minutes later when he stopped and helped me out of the car to face a neat-looking shop, its shelves displayed a perpetual number of books ranging from the most forgotten pieces of literature to today's well known works, both fiction and non-fiction alike.

A bookstore. I'm standing outside the one place on the planet that's immeasurably dearest to me—besides Edward's cold, protective arms—with the most perfect being on my side. I tugged on his hand and ran a little too fast to enter the store. I felt giddy, like a little child receiving her very first gift on Christmas day. As I stood inside, the heavy scent of new and old books, magazines, and newspapers pierced into my weak senses, a shot of thrill rushed through the innermost core of my body.

There was quite a crowd inside the shop, but my lean body had permitted me to pass each hall of books with quite ease. It's the battle of the sexes and the females still rule in number against the males yet, again. At least I won't have to worry so much about the wicked and vile thoughts—as Edward had described—of human boys bothering the love of my life. I only have to focus myself on one thing though; crowds of girls lurking, stealing every chance they get to flirt with the god-like creature beside me. _My _god-like creature. Maybe he really was partly right with his assumption: I _am_ feeling a bit possessive than usual.

I scanned every isle of bookshelves inside the store, checking each literary work displayed on them. Edward stood close to me, never leaving my side. I was thrown into oblivion as each book caught my attention. I can hardly notice Edward's mesmerizing eyes as he gazed at my face from time to time. _Hardly. _I turned to look at him and asked, "Aren't you going to read any?"

"Bella, I had lived for over a century and all those free time left me with nothing to do but to read books. Surely, every book inside this store is of my knowledge already." he whispered, keeping his voice down so no one else could hear him but me.

Of course, that made sense. I decided not to push my questions into him again and turned my attention to the fiction book I was currently holding. I was only slightly engrossed with its story when I heard murmurs just a few inches away from us.

"_Look at that really hot guy!"_ said the petite girl, her eyes examining every portion of Edward's body.

"_Yeah, I know! He is so finely muscular, don't you think? How I wish I could touch those biceps of his. Oohh." _the other girl, much taller than the first, responded.

"_That gorgeous of a guy must be taken. I mean, who wouldn't want him?!"_

"_My instincts tell me he isn't, though. The girl he's with must probably be a friend or just something close to that. I mean, why on Earth would he like someone so… plain when there's a bunch of much more appealing girls out there, like us?" _I could see the sly smile slowly forming on her lips.

So I only look like Edward's friend, huh? I tried to calm myself, to pacify the fury building up on my chest. I didn't let my emotions take over me again, knowing that I already embarrassed myself too many times today. Their opinions still enraged me though and I honestly don't mind giving them the best shock of their lives. The thoughts in my head were suddenly interrupted when I felt Edward's body shifting closer to mine. In a split of second, his perfectly sculpted chest was against my soft, frail body, forcing me to press back against the wooden bookshelf. I didn't know what was happening until I realized his marble lips were suddenly kissing mine in an urgent, peculiar manner. We had never kissed this way before, in _public_, that is, and it lit a burning flame on my curiosity. Instinctively, my hands reached up around his neck and I felt his grip on my waist tighten, not in a way to hurt me but to steady myself on the ground. _Wait. Wasn't I holding a book before? _I was confused on when my hands went empty but with Edward's kissing expertise, not one rational thought would last very long. We are actually making out despite this crowd before us! I'd have to remind myself that this is not just any dream, for if this is one, I wouldn't want to wake up just yet.

It was hard to restrain myself from kissing him again when he pulled himself away. My breathing came out in wild gasps after our passionate connection. I gripped on his shoulders, expecting my balance to be much worse than it already was. My head was still spinning from the experience when he suddenly leaned and whispered, "Well, that should be good enough to shock them, right love?"

I couldn't help but smile at the fact that our minds connected this time. "Absolutely." I answered, feeling light-hearted.

"I still have another surprise for you. We should get going now or we won't be able to finish this date without us getting wet."

He held my hand and made our way through the buzzing crowd. Before leaving the bookstore, I took one final glance towards the two girls and saw the expression I was anxiously waiting to see: their mouths hanged open and their eyes filled with shock. No book could be on equal to their invaluable faces. I would not leave empty-handed.

* * *

_I know there isn't much flirting here, but I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Please read and review. Your opinions still matter. :) Thanks._


	5. My Happy Place

_Please read the author's note below. :) Also, read and review._

_The standard disclaimer applies here._

* * *

**_My Happy Place_**

We walked out of the bookstore, hand in hand, and stepped inside Edward's silver Volvo. My heart's erratic beating thumped even louder than usual as I recollected every fleeting second of our passionate encounter a while ago. It was like no other in the world. His unyielding lips moving against mine; the grip of his cold, smooth hands on my frail, dainty waist; the way our bodies fitted together, like a jigsaw puzzle finally finding its perfect pair. Truly, I was in total ecstasy. I found myself struggling hard to wipe off the huge grin fixated on my face. Who knew keeping a straight face was a hell lot of work when every part of your being is on cloud nine? I saw him chuckle softly as he took a glance at my direction. Ugh! I probably looked weird to him right now. And stupid.

"I see you're still intoxicated by my kissing expertise back there," he said as a light chuckle escaped from his lips again.

"I am not!" I shouted, trying my hardest to sound convincing with my tone. Of course, as you could have guessed it, my attempt failed miserably like all the other times it did in history.

He laughed his musical laugh as soon as he saw through my act. I sighed. I really can't convince anyone, can I?

Aggravated, I turned my back at him and roamed my eyes outside the window. He was still driving his 'normal pace' at nearly over a hundred miles an hour and I felt uneasy with the petrifying speed. It was already nightfall and the road was now enveloped in absolute darkness, the beam of light radiating from the Volvo's headlights keeping it visible. This time of the day triggered the memories in me. I couldn't recall the whole conversation I once had with Edward, only parts of it:

"_It's twilight," Edward murmured, looking at the western horizon, obscured as it was with clouds. His voice was thoughtful, as if his mind were somewhere far away. I stared at him as he gazed unseeingly out the windshield._

_I was still staring when his eyes suddenly shifted back in mine._

"_It's the safest time of day for us," he said, answering the unspoken question in my eyes. "The easiest time. But also the saddest, in a way… the end of another day, the return of the night. Darkness is so predictable, don't you think?" He smiled wistfully._

I pulled myself out of reverie and directed my attention to the thought that just popped into my head. I know I still have that one question I've wanted to ask him. I turned myself around and was shocked by the expression his face beheld: it was of utter tranquility, like a calm lake before a raging storm. A smirk found its way to form on his glorious lips. _Wait. Did I miss a joke or something?_ He put on his perfect poker face as he saw me staring at him and asked, "What?"

"Oh. Umm… nothing," I lied.

"You know how it tortures me not to hear your thoughts. Is there something on your mind you want us to talk about, love?"

I pursed my lips, hesitating, "Well, there is one thing. It's about the… umm... kiss." I could feel the warmth flooding into my cheeks now, betraying me with a deep tint of red.

He chuckled. "What about it then?"

"I was kind of wondering what came into you to kiss me so intensely in public. Please don't misunderstand, of course I'm glad that you did," More than glad, actually. "I was just taken aback by your sudden actions. That's all."

"Hmm." Wait. That's not exactly the kind of answer I want to hear from him.

"Tell me your reason."

"Because I love you," he said teasingly. "Should there be any other reason than that?"

I was about to respond to his question when the Volvo came to an abrupt stop. My weak human eyes drifted to where we are now, but there was nothing else to see other than the stillness of the night that surrounded the two of us. He got out of the car and in a blink of a second, he was at my side, opening the door for me. He took my hand and helped me out, steadying me as soon as I could feel the ground beneath my feet.

"Where are we?"

He whispered into my ear, the coldness of his breath tickling me, "For the last part of our date, I've decided to bring you to our most special place. The only place in the world where no one could bother us. The only place that we could call our own. And I've picked just the right time."

It was not hard to figure out where he is taking me. It was a place so significant for the both of us. I felt excited, thrilled that we would finally have this moment together. Suddenly, the last of his words rung into my head. _And I've picked just the right time._ What does he mean by that?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You'll see." I could hear the playful glee on his tone. "Now come on, climb on my back and we'll be there in no time."

He proceeded to carefully sling me on his back, clamping my legs and arms so tightly around his impenetrable body. I tucked my face into his shoulder blade and instantly closed my eyes, remembering the last time I had this kind of exhilarating ride. And then he was running. I could feel him streaking through the darkness, the cool air whipping on my face. His movement was so smooth, so flawless. I couldn't be sure if he was really flying through the forest like before. I felt temptation came over me, nudging me to open my eyes, but I restricted myself. A simple peek would never be worth the dizziness. You wouldn't want to throw up on your first date, would you? I contented myself with listening to his breathing, constant and placid like before. I wasn't quite sure we had stopped until he reached back and whispered, "We're here."

I was in awe as I urgently opened my eyes. The meadow in this time of the day was absolutely beautiful, breathtaking even. The freesias and daisies swayed with the cold breeze, dancing to its every rhythm. The place was enwrapped in a luminous glow as the moon beamed brightly above. The stars made their appearance as little points of light arrayed elegantly over the thick, roll of clouds fluttering over us. Edward helped me off his back and reached for my hand, pulling me towards the serene beauty of our meadow. There lay in the grass, a blanket big enough for the both of us to lie on.

"This is really amazing," I said to him, lying on my back. I couldn't help but be fascinated with the magnificent setting before me.

"I'm glad you liked it," he retorted as he lay beside me.

"Like it? I loved it, Edward! Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. There's nothing I won't do just to see you happy."

He hugged me close to his chest and I could feel his breath come and go evenly. He gently caressed my arm, giving me that spine-tingling sensation upon our every contact. We lay like that for an immeasurable moment, like time had suddenly stopped for the both of us. I would give anything to have him forever on my side.

He broke the silence with his velvety voice. "Bella?"

"Hmm?" I looked up to see him staring at me.

"You asked me a while ago why I kissed you earnestly in public, and I gave you my obvious reason. But you seemed to be… unconvinced, like you were expecting me to give another answer. Why is that? Do you honestly think I have another motive for my impulsive action?"

How should I put it into words so that he could, somehow, understand me? Hmm. "Of course I believe your reason, Edward. It's just that… I thought you kissed me, only because you felt like giving those girls a hint that you're already taken and nothing else. Like a mere entertainment."

He thought about my reason for quite a while and responded, "I suppose that could be partially true, your first reason, that is. I kissed you to let them know how they shouldn't dwell too much on their disturbing thoughts, for none of those will ever happen. You know, I would rather spend eternity alone than gladly bring their fantasies into reality," he chuckled but also instantly became serious, all trace of teasing gone in his features. "But to think that kissing you is a mere entertainment! Sometimes, you could really act so frustratingly irrational."

I reached out to him and touched his cheek, "Are you angry at me for thinking that way? I'm so sorry."

"Of course not, love. Look, I kissed you, not because I wanted to amuse anyone, but because I wanted so much to show you how much I adore you, how much you have altered me in so many ways. Entertaining anyone with our physical contact is by far off the last thing I wouldn't want to do. Please remember that."

I saw the corner of his lips twitched into a sly smile. "But come to think of it, love. I would gladly make an exception for that vile Newton. I know he wouldn't mind us showing him what a physical relationship means."

We both roared into laughter as a disgusted expression on Mike's face came into our thoughts.

"And now here we are, discussing about my kissing expertise at the bookstore while you're silly behavior back at the restaurant seems to be forgotten and unnoticed. That isn't fair, is it?" he asked, a coy smile plastered on his face.

My unruly human reactions gave me away again, a darker hue of red now coloring my cheeks.

"You are extremely adorable when you're jealous. Much more tempting and irresistible," he whispered into my ear.

My blood was racing, the thudding of my pulse hammered against my veins as he trailed down kisses on my ear, my cheek, the edge of my jaw, down until he reached my throat. He abruptly stopped and looked at my face, examining my expression. "Now, tell me. I can assume you were almost unnaturally self-possessed with the way you handled the situation at La Bella Italia," He chuckled. "What had driven you to behave in such manner? It sparked the curiosity in me."

"Well…" I pursed my lips, hesitating. "I just did not like the way those girls looked at you. It's not that I blame them though. I mean, who wouldn't be attracted to a being as lovely as you are? No one. Absolutely no one."

I saw him rolled his eyes. "The way you regard me is ridiculous."

I let that one pass, concentrating on the words as I blurt them out. "And… there are a lot of girls who are definitely prettier than me, much well coordinated and extraordinary. Girls who would look much more perfect with you…"

He stopped me with a chaste kiss on the lips and stared at me with his loving topaz eyes. "You should know by now how strong your hold on me is. No one, not even my kind or another human, could have the same attraction I have for you. A vampire's heart never knows how to fall out of love, you know," he said mockingly.

I smiled genuinely at the thought. I know how much I needed him right now, how much his presence means to me. It would hurt me so much to be physically away from him. I could not bear the pain if that happens.

"I love you so much, Edward."

"I love you too, Bella. Forever." he responded, hugging me closer to his cold, marble chest.

This is truly my happy place. And just exactly where I wanted to be.

* * *

_Okay, so that ends my first fanfic. Thank you to everyone who took the time to read, review, alert, and put this story in their favorites list. I could never comprehend how much your reviews make me happy. :)_

_I fervently hope that this wouldn't be the first and last multichapter fanfic that I would write. I have quite a list of oneshots that I would want to do first before anything else. I hope you could still take your time to read my future stories. :)_

_Oh. By the way, make me happy and review this chapter. I will be looking forward to reading your opinions._


End file.
